In conventional firearms, either a striker or a hammer and firing pin is provided for detonating percussion primers. Although numerous advances in firearm technology have been made over the years, the principle of ignition by impact is based on technology that was developed during the last century. The use of percussion primers and associated physical components in modern firearms has imposed constraints which have inhibited significant advances in safety, performance and reliability.
While various electronic components have been introduced into firearm ignition systems, such components have typically been implemented as substitute or supplemental parts of a mechanical firing system. Despite these implementations, the percussion primer is still typically detonated in the conventional manner by impact from a firing pin or a striker. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085 discloses a firearm in which a mechanical trigger bar is displaced by a solenoid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153 discloses a firearm incorporating a microprocessor in an ignition system for a firearm using a conventional percussion primer.
Some electrical firearms using unconventional primers have been developed, but with significant limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174 describes a hard-wired electronic control system for firing electrically primed ammunition, but the system lacks multiple interfacing capability and a central processing unit, which are both critical to versatility, maintenance and safety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972 discloses an electrically fired firearm in which a heat sensitive primer is ignited by a voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. A laser ignited primer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, wherein an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. In such a device, however, power requirements are substantial and limiting.
None of the prior art provide a firearm system that utilizes a non-impact primer and has enhanced features that improve safety, performance, versatility, modular compatibility, and durability in the manner associated with the present invention as will herein be described.